Chybějící dílek
by Selenite
Summary: Aféra rozpoutaná ambiciózním Laskinem Joranumem byla úspěšně zažehnána, avšak císař Cleon má stále pochybnosti. Přeje si mluvit se svým prvním ministrem o samotě a při té příležitosti mu položit zcela zásadní otázku. Překlad povídky "The Missing Piece".


_**Pozn. aut.: **Knihy jsem četla v angličtině, takže je možné, že se některé výrazy v mé povídce budou lišit od oficiálního českého překladu. Už teď se můžu omluvit za to, že při oslovení císaře používám "Sire" - je mi jasné, že v češtině to bylo jinak, ale prostě jsem si na toto oslovení zvykla a tak jsem ho použila i tady. A teď už pěkné čtení :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chybějící dílek<strong>

* * *

><p>„<em>Co je důležité, je očím neviditelné."<em>

_-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Malý Princ_

* * *

><p>ooOOOoo<p>

Bylo poledne a skrze okna proudil do místnosti příjemný vzduch, který s sebou přinášel všechny jemné vůně posbírané cestou ze zahrad. Byl to až výjimečně krásný den, teplý a zalitý sluncem. Nejspíš až moc dobrý pro rutinní oběd s prvním ministrem. Tedy, pokud rutinní bylo to správné slovo. A možná, že bylo. Alespoň tak zněla původní dohoda.

Avšak ta se diametrálně změnila v okamžiku, kdy se Cleon – dost pravděpodobně jen z chvilkového rozmaru – rozhodl na chvíli setřást důstojnost císaře a zahrát si na schovávanou. Opatrně se vykroutil ze zkostnatělého sevření svých dopoledních povinností a zmizel tak rychle a tiše jak jen ve svém postavení mohl.

Dorazil na smluvené místo s předstihem; zděšené služebnictvo ještě ani nestačilo prostřít. Když bylo vše hotovo, Cleon poslal všechny do jednoho pryč, usadil se ke stolu a vyčkával.

A teď, když slyšel to obvyklé, sotva znatelné zašustění šatu prvního ministra, konečně si mohl dovolit malý, celkem spokojený úsměv. Aniž by se otočil, povzdychl si.

„Nádherný den." Prohlásil a konečně se uvolněně zabořil do svého křesla.

„Promiňte Sire, jdu pozdě." Zazněla Demerzelova omluva s přesně vyváženým podílem studu.

„Opravdu?" Cleon se ohlédl přes rameno, aby si provinilce prohlédl. „A kolik je podle tebe hodin? To já jsem přišel dřív."

„Dorazil jste, jak jste mohl, Sire. Je mou chybou, že jsem na to patřičně nezareagoval." Byla ministrova uvážlivá odpověď.

Císař zprvu zůstal zticha a jen se díval, jakoby se snažil najít a absorbovat něco z prostoru mezi ním a ministrem. „Kolikrát se mi to vlastně za celou tu dobu povedlo, Demerzeli?

„Povedlo co, Sire?"

„Co?" Cleon pokrčil rameny a nevěřícně se zasmál. Vždyť to bylo tak jasné. „Překvapit tě!" Prohlásil nakonec vítězoslavně. „Za celé ty roky… U tebe to není zrovna jednoduché, zvlášť když jakmile udělám něco, co vybočuje z programu, celý dvůr se kolem mě rojí jako včely."

„Každý koná svou povinnost…" zazněl Demerzelův smířlivý hlas.

„Nech toho!" Odsekl Cleon a vstal. „Každý si hledí toho, aby mě měl neustále pod dozorem. Ale dneska jsem je všechny převezl. Všechny do jednoho, včetně tebe. Tak mě nech si to užít!"

„Zajisté, Sire."

„Jen se na sebe podívej!" Cleon pokračoval, nechávaje Demerzelovu odpověď bez povšimnutí. „Snažíš se, aby tvůj výraz nic neprozradil, tváříš se, jakoby nic. Ale uvnitř – já vím co se tam děje." Odtušil císař, mezitím co se pomalými kroky přikrádal blíž.

„Poslouchám, Sire."

„Snažíš se ze všech sil vyrovnat s tím, že něco nejde podle tvého úžasně propracovaného plánu, a celá ta mašinerie uvnitř tebe se točí a žhaví do běla. Ne! Je zaseklá! Vymknout se tvému plánu je jako hodit kámen mezi ta tvá ozubená kola – všechno se teď v tobě kroutí a praská ve snaze se zase rozjet!" Cleon vysvětloval vzrušeně a při posledních slovech zvedl zaťatou pěst.

„Zajímavá úvaha, Sire. V každém případě se znovu omlouvám, že…"

„Prosím tě, ušetři mě dalších naučených frází." Cleon znechuceně mávl rukou. „Je mi jasné, jak ti je. Chci se v tom prostě ještě chvíli vyžívat. Nakonec si to zasloužím, nemyslíš? Za všechna ta léta útlaku, kdy jsi mi neustále nutil, co bych měl dělat a co ne. Ty mě ničíš, Demerzeli, naprosto a neustále mě ničíš! Tak si snad zasloužím těch pár vzácných okamžiků, kdy ti to můžu vrátit!"

Poté na chvíli nastal klid, dokud první ministr tiše nepromluvil. „Ano, Sire. Taky se teď cítím zničeně."

„Přestaň se mi vysmívat!" Cleon vykřikl.

„To jsem nikdy neměl v úmyslu." Demerzel spěšně ujišťoval.

"Že ne?" Císař odpověděl poněkud hrozivě tichým hlasem a tázavě naklonil hlavu, „Úmysly jsou jedna věc, příteli. Následný skutek a jeho dopad jsou věc druhá," vyvodil po dlouhé, napjaté chvíli.

„Děkuji, Sire, budu se snažit si to zapamatovat." Zazněla prostá odpověď.

„Budeš se snažit! No výborně." Cleon zvolal uznale s trochou sarkasmu, ruce založil za zády a zhoupnul se kupředu. Díval se na Demerzela zpříma, s hlavou vztyčenou, a pozoroval jeho neochvějný klid, dokud se sám nakonec nepoddal a neuvolnil. „Dobrá tedy. Potom, co jsme se vzájemně naprosto zničili, co kdybychom se konečně najedli?"

ooOOOoo

Zatímco jedli, zavládlo poněkud těžké, odměřené ticho, ve kterém bylo slyšet snad jen nevyslovené myšlenky. A co se týče Cleona, myšlenky možná jen v náznacích, jelikož si už dlouhou dobu nebyl jist, zda jeho první ministr nevyniká krom jiného i ve čtení mysli.

Ale potom, k císařově údivu, Demerzel začal mluvit první. „Sire, přál jste si se mnou něco prodiskutovat?"

Cleon chvíli vyčkával. „No ano, přál." Řekl odměřeně a poté dopil svou vodu, a jelikož v dohledu nebylo žádné služebnictvo, přisunul svou sklenici a nechal Demerzela, ať ji znovu naplní.

„Pak tedy poslouchám, Sire."

„A kdy vlastně ne…" Cleon zamumlal víceméně sám pro sebe a zatočil se svou sklenkou. „Jde o to," změnil náhle téma i intenzitu svého hlasu, „že jsem se včera znovu podíval na záznam tvého rozhovoru v holovizi." Oznámil tak nezaujatě, jak jen mohl.

"Jistě." První ministr kývnul na srozuměnou. "Byl jste spokojen s mými odpověďmi?"

„Se vší upřímností, tvůj projev se nesl ve tvém obvyklém standardu – což myslím jako kompliment – ale zaujalo mě něco docela jiného." Cleon prozradil a ke konci poněkud ztišil hlas. Pak zvedl oči ke svému společníkovi. „To, jak ses smál. To bylo… neočekávané."

Demerzel zůstal nehybný, jeho výraz beze změny. „Byl to nejlepší způsob, jakým vyvrátit to obvinění."

„Ano, to hrozné obvinění, jistě… Smích byl určitě namístě. A musím uznat, že jsi to sehrál skvěle," císař prohlásil a sledoval reakci svého ministra.

Ten odpověděl otázkou. „Smím vaši poslední větu také brát jako kompliment?"

„To bys měl." Navrhl Cleon a podpořil své tvrzení namířeným ukazováčkem.

„Děkuji, Sire." Demerzel uctivě kývnul. „Avšak bylo tak zjevné, že můj smích nebyl upřímný?"

„Zcela zjevné." Přisvědčil císař. "Tedy alespoň pro mne. Mnozí se dokonce smáli s tebou." Dodal poněkud posměšně.

„Smím se zeptat, jak jste to poznal?" řekl na to ministr.

„Protože jsem tě nikdy předtím neviděl se smát." Prozradil Cleon a zabořil se do svého křesla. Své ruce nechal pomalu spočinout na opěrkách, nespouštěje ministra z očí. „A to tě znám už tak dlouho… Skoro odjakživa, dalo by se říct."

„Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, nebylo mnoho příležitostí…" Demerzel začal zamyšleně.

„Ne, ne, ne, můj příteli." Vpadl mu do řeči císař. „Nechme příležitosti stranou. Smích ti zkrátka není vlastní. Vím jistě, že by ses nikdy nezasmál, ani kdybych byl nejlepší vypravěč vtipů v Galaxii."

„A proč si to myslíte?" Zeptal se Demerzel, tentokrát s jemným zabarvením v hlase, dost možná mírnou zvědavostí.

„No tak, pomalu. Už se k tomu dostáváme." Odvětil s úsměvem Cleon a dal si záležet na každém slovu. Dál upřeně pozoroval svého vždy tak vyrovnaného společníka ve snaze zachytit jakoukoli známku neklidu. „Myslím, že nemusím zdůrazňovat, že nás teď nemůže nikdo slyšet. A já ti slibuji - ne, dávám ti své slovo jako císař – že vše, co si tu řekneme, tu taky zůstane."

„Budeme probírat záležitosti delikátní povahy?"

„To mi řekni ty, Demerzeli." Cleon odpověděl tiše.

„Sire?"

Cleon zprvu zachoval mlčení, jakoby mu cosi bránilo učinit definitivní rozhodnutí a vyslovit slova, která si celou dobu opatroval ve své mysli. Ale nevzdával se a svůj pohled nechával pevně zakotvený na osobě na druhém konci stolu. A pak se prostě jen nadechl a začal mluvit. „Co se týče onoho obvinění, kterému jsi čelil… Řekni mi pravdu." Přikázal a cítil, jak se všechny svaly v jeho těle zatínají.

Naproti tomu Demerzel zůstával stále naprosto klidný, tak jako bylo vždy jeho zvykem, dokonce i když otevřel ústa, aby řekl „Co se týče onoho obvinění, kterému jsem čelil, mohu vám říct jen jedno. Bylo pravdivé." Jeho pohled byl pevný stejně jako jeho hlas, jakoby obsahem jeho sdělení byla jen další rutinní věc k projednání.

„Takže jsi robot." Cleon se slyšel říct. Ale ta slova… co vlastně znamenají?

„Ano, jsem." Potvrdil Demerzel klidně. „Jsem stroj sestavený lidmi před tisíci let."

Cleon se potřeboval ještě několikrát nadechnout a vydechnout, než se konečně mohl trochu uvolnit. Pomalu si opřel záda a dál sledoval svého prvního ministra, ale neříkal nic. I když měl tento rozhovor v plánu, nepředstavoval si, jak sám zareaguje. A teď se cítil překvapený, nicméně ne kvůli skutečnosti, která právě vyplula na povrch, ale kvůli tomu, že ho tato skutečnost vlastně vůbec nepřekvapovala.

„Nepřipadáte mi překvapený." Zaznamenal ministr.

„To proto, že nejsem." Cleon odpověděl a zjistil, že se cítí o dost klidnější. „Víš, lidi u dvora a možná celá Galaxie mě má jen za nekompetentního hlupáka když mě den co den vidí plnit svoje povinnosti a předvádět všechny ty tradiční nesmysly." Začal tichým, ale vyrovnaným hlasem, až příliš vyrovnaným vzhledem k tomu, co právě řekl.

„Ale pro tyhle věci jsem se narodil a byl jsem k nim vychován. Všechno jsem to ovládal dokonale už jako děcko. A víš, co to znamená? Že už o tom nemusím přemýšlet. Všechno dělám automaticky, vím naprosto přesně, co mám kdy říct, komu pokynout… A mezitím můžu přemýšlet o jiných věcech. A tak přemýšlím. A pozoruji. A po všech těch letech pozorování a úvah jsem zjistil, že dokonale znám všechny lidi u svého dvora. Vím o nich všechno, vím, odkud jsou, jak uvažují, co kdy řeknou, co sami chtějí slyšet, kdo je s kým spojenec a kdo nepřítel. Vím, co je pohání, o co usilují… Znám je všechny a dokonale. Všechny, až na tebe." Řekl a zadíval se svému ministrovi do očí.

„Když jsem se snažil přijít na to, co tě motivuje, kdo vlastně jsi… pořád jsem narážel na cosi divného, co mi nedávalo smysl. Zkoumal jsem všechno, co děláš, jak mluvíš, jak řešíš problémy, jak jednáš s ostatními, jak vypadáš, jak jíš, jak se oblékáš… ale pořád to do sebe nechtělo zapadnout. Asi jako skládanka, která nedává smysl, dokud nepřiložíš poslední dílek. A jenom tenhle poslední dílek jsem nemohl nikde najít, pořád mi unikal. To až teď, když Joranum spustil tu svou kampaň. Samozřejmě, že jsem to hned odsoudil, a pak s úlevou pozoroval, jak jeho plán ztroskotal, ale když jsem tě v tom pořadu viděl se smát, bylo to pro mě úplně stejně nečekané, jako to nařčení samotné. Nemohl jsem na to přestat myslet, a řeknu ti popravdě, ten záznam jsem si pustil asi dvacetkrát a pokaždé jsem byl o tobě přesvědčen míň a míň. A tak na mě ta Joranumova myšlenka znovu dolehla. Znovu a znovu jsem si procházel všechno, co o tobě vím, co jsem o tobě za ta léta vypozoroval… A poprvé jsem měl pocit, že mám ten chybějící poslední dílek na dosah. Zbývalo jen si to ověřit. A tak jsem udělal něco, co už dlouho ne. Rozhodl jsem se tě překvapit a dohnat tě k nějaké reakci, dokonce jsem i naznačil… však víš, to s kamenem a ozubenými kolečky."

„Ano, Sire. Se vší úctou musím říct, že jsem to považoval za vtipné. A kdybych byl schopen se smát, musel bych se snažit, abych nezačal."

„Budu to brát jako kompliment. Nicméně oba víme, že má snaha nikam nevedla." Pokračoval Cleon. „Byl jsem docela naštvaný, že už mi zbývá jen poslední možnost. A to sice zeptat se tě. Nic jsem si od toho nesliboval, ale zabralo to. A když jsi mi řekl pravdu, měl jsem konečně chybějící dílek skládanky jménem Eto Demerzel v ruce a dal jej na své místo. A všechno je najednou tak jasné. Jistě, to, že jsi ve skutečnosti robot je dost bizarní rozuzlení, ale ve světle všeho, co jsem se o tobě doposud naučil naprosto logické."

„To ano." Přisvědčil Demerzel. „Ale měl byste i jiné možnosti, jak si pravdu ověřit."

„Jistě, ale ty by byly dost nepříjemné, a to nejspíš pro nás pro všechny. A vzhledem ke křehké situaci, ve které se Impérium nachází, jsem do toho nechtěl zatahovat nikoho dalšího."

„To bylo prozíravé, Sire."

„Děkuji." Kývnul císař, dal si spokojeně nohu přes nohu a sepnuté ruce položil do klína. „A teď mi pověz, co přivedlo stroj sestavený lidmi na pozici, ze které fakticky ovládá celé galaktické Impérium?"

Demerzel se už ani nepokoušel tvrzení o své skutečné moci nad Impériem vyvrátit. Jen opětoval Cleonův pohled. „To stejné, co motivuje všechny moje činy." Řekl a pak dodal „_Robot nesmí ublížit lidstvu nebo svou nečinností dopustit, aby mu bylo ublíženo._"

Cleonovi chvíli zabralo, než alespoň částečně vstřebal význam tohoto tvrzení. Naprosto tichý a soustředěný myšlenku zpracovával ve snaze ji zarovnat mezi přesvědčení a filozofii, které celý život následoval. Nakonec se znovu zaměřil na svého společníka. „Potom jsem si nemohl přát lepšího prvního ministra."

„To nemohl." Byla velmi upřímná odpověď, načež Cleon zaklonil hlavu a rozesmál se.

„Dnes je opravdu skvělý den, že? Ve všech ohledech." Řekl pak, když se letmo podíval z oken ven na jasnou oblohu. „No vida, teď ses usmál." Zaznamenal po tom, co se otočil zpět k Demerzelovi.

„Přišlo mi to vhodné, Sire." Odpověděl dotyčný a malý náznak úsměvu ještě chvíli přetrvával v jeho jinak poklidném výrazu, dokud znovu zcela nezvážněl. „Avšak když už jsme se dostali k probírání takto zásadních věcí, musím vám sdělit ještě něco. Čas mé služby se chýlí ke konci."

„Cože? Ty chceš odejít? Teď?" Zvolal Cleon, zvedaje obočí. „Vždyť jsem teprve dnes dostal šanci tě konečně poznat!"

„Přesto je to nutné, Sire. Na místě prvního ministra jsem setrvával až příliš dlouho, a pokud nechci přispět k narušení stability Impéria, musím co nejdříve odejít a zmizet."

„A co budu dělat já?" Zeptal se Cleon téměř sklíčeně.

„Jmenujete nového prvního ministra, Sire." Navrhl na to Demerzel. „Doporučuji Hariho Seldona."

„No jistě. Náš doktor psychohistorie. Kdo jiný." Prohlásil císař suše.

„Je to rozumný člověk, Sire, a jeho vědecký zájem je plně v souladu se smyslem mého konání." Vysvětloval ministr s lehkou naléhavostí v hlase. „Nemluvě o tom, že nám pomohl vyřešit poslední krizi a jeho předešlé vystupování proti Joranumovi mu teď jistě získá na popularitě. Pro nadcházející složité časy je tím nejvhodnějším nástupcem." Řekl a odmlčel se, aby pozoroval, jak jeho projev na císaře zapůsobil. A když nepřicházela žádná odpověď, dodal ještě „A vzhledem k tomu, že na rozdíl ode mne je Seldon člověk, je možné, že vám bude rozumět o dost lépe a nebude vás ničit tolik, jako já."

„Jak výstižné." Zabrblal císař. „A kdy tedy hodláš odejít? Mám ještě tolik otázek!"

„Ještě nás čeká několik společných dnů, Sire."

„Několik není dost." Cleon odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Rozhodně ne dost na to, abych se blíž seznámil s osobou, která se v mém životě možná nejvíc blížila pojmu přítel."

Demerzel se zamyslel. „Říkal jste, že vás ničím, Sire."

„A na tom trvám!" prohlásil Cleon a udeřil dlaní o stůl. „Vždy jsou to ti nejbližší, kdo člověka ničí nejvíc. Třeba má drahá žena a syn. Jsou má nejbližší rodina, ale oba mě soustavně ničí, oba svým vlastním důmyslným způsobem. A přesto mi na nich záleží. Copak ses tohle o lidech ještě nenaučil?"

„Žiji a učím se už dlouho, ale mé poznání v tomto směru zcela zjevně ještě není úplné."

„Ano, zcela zjevně." Souhlasil Cleon a pak se odmlčel, možná proto, že nevěděl, co dalšího říct, a možná proto, že nevěděl, kde vlastně začít.

„Sire?" Demerzel promluvil první.

„Ano?"

„Odkdy se pro vás nejvíce blížím pojmu přítel?"

„To asi nejde říct přesně." Císař pokrčil rameny. „Víš, vždy když jsem o tobě přemýšlel… Nejvíc mě udivovalo, že všechno, co jsi kdy udělal, bylo striktně v zájmu Impéria a poddaných. Nikdy jsem u tebe nepozoroval nic jako postranní úmysl nebo vlastní zájem. A to mi přišlo tak zvláštní. Já vím, že jsem často projevoval nevoli a nesouhlas s tvými návrhy a radami, ale v podstatě jsem ti nikdy neměl nic za zlé. Vždycky jsem tě nakonec poslechl a vždycky se to ukázalo jako správné. Vidíš? Byl jsi mi vždy tím nejvěrnějším pomocníkem a nikdy jsi za to nic neočekával. Myslím, že takhle se k sobě chovají přátelé."

„Děkuji, Sire."

„Ale teď… teď nás opouštíš. Já jsem sice císař, ale v podstatě jen plním svoji symbolickou úlohu a tím přispívám k jednotě. Ale jsi to ty, kdo Impérium celou tu dobu řídí. Jak ho můžeš tak jednoduše opustit?"

„Ujišťuji vás, že neopouštím, Sire."

„A jak můžeš opustit mě?" Cleon namítl dotčeně. „Po všech těch letech… Já nevím… nevím, co mám říct. Nevím, co mám dělat!"

„Nechte Hariho Seldona ať vás vede." Navrhl Demerzel a sledoval císaře pronikavým pohledem. A naléhavost v jeho očích se Cleonovi zdála stále těžší a těžší.

„Sire, omlouvám se, ale už budu muset jít." Ozval se nakonec ministr tichým hlasem.

„Jistěže." Cleon odpověděl zklamaně a odvrátil zrak. „Jen jdi." Řekl a nedbale pokynul rukou.

"Děkuji, Sire." Demerzel vstal a hluboce se uklonil, potom se otočil a odešel svižnými, neslyšnými kroky. U dveří se zastavil a pohlédl zpět. „Sire, ještě jsem zapomněl říct, že ani já jsem si nemohl přát sloužit lepšímu císaři, nežli vám."

Po těch slovech Cleon vzhlédl směrem ke svému ministrovi, ale zjistil, že ten už odešel. A tak se jen díval, jak se dveře opět tiše zavírají. Potom si dopřál to pohodlí a konečně unaveně svěsil hlavu. Ale jen na chvilku, než by jej služebnictvo právě přicházející bočním vchodem mohlo spatřit.

* * *

><p>ooOOOoo<p>

_**Pozn. aut.:** Pokud by byl zájem, můžu se pokusit napsat pokračování... anebo něco z podobného soudku. _


End file.
